Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to authentication, and, more specifically, to generating partial one-time passwords.
Description of the Related Art
When a user typically wishes to gain access to resources protected by a computer, the user provides both a username and a password to that computer. Thereafter, the computer may look-up the user based on the username and compare the password against the known password of an authorized user in order to authenticate the user. Once a user has successfully been authenticated, the computer may present an interface to the user for accessing the requested resources. In some instances, the computer may implement multi-factor authentication in which a user provides additional forms of identification.